Highschool Drama
by AnntheHedgehog
Summary: It's a new term at Emerald High and the Sonic team are ready for drama, romance and a little humor join the ride as you live the day's of life at Emerald High.
1. Morning Highschool

Miles 'Tails' Prower was awaken by the sound of his alarm clock, his paw stamped down on the snooze button as his two bushy tails swished in the air showing a sign he was awake. "'Yawn' Note to self, go to bed earlier." He checked his alarm clock which made him curse; it was 8:30am. He knew Sonic would have already gone for his usual run and by now Amy would be chasing him.

Tail's had a shower and put on a white T-shirt, his usual gloves and shoes, a yellow short sleeved jacket and green knee shorts. Tails made himself some breakfast and turned on the TV, he shoved/choked down his toast and drank his tea which burned his tongue but put it aside.

Oh of how he wished for speed like his big 'bro' Sonic, Miles grabbed his backpack and slung over his shoulders, ran out the door and to school. [High school to be exact] On the way he bumped into Cream the rabbit, she was wearing a light blue shirt, with green pants and white volley's.

"Oh hi Tail's, I was about to come over and force you out of your bed." Cream explained showing her usual smile, ever since she started high school she started calling everyone without saying 'Mr.' or 'Ms'. "Ha-ha really? Well my alarm clock woke me up if you must know." Tail's blushed a deep red which made Cream giggle.

As both of them walked to Emerald High they both saw a familiar red echidna and a white bat, "Hi Knuckles, hi Rouge." Cream greeted them with a cheerful hug to Rouge and Knuckles. "Hello Creamy, how's it hanging?" Rouge asked showing a seductive smirk, "I'm alright and you?" Cream replied as the four of them drew closer to the school grounds.

"Alright, I and Knuckie here are officially dating." Rouge said while Knuckles scratched the back of his head. Rouge was wearing a white T-shirt with a heart in the middle, with a lilac mini skirt, a green headband and her usual boot's and gloves. Knuckles was wearing a black shirt with a red jumper over the top, emerald green pants his usual shoes and gloves.

The bell rang as Tail's, Cream, Rouge and Knuckles all walked towards their classes separating to go find their seats.

Authors note: Hey guys you know my other story Spider Web well soz but I couldn't really get into it, *sad face* but hey don't worry this is another story. Here are the couples and ages.

Crails CreamxTails

Knouge KnucklesxRouge

SonAmyShad SonicxAmyxShadow

Silvaze SilverxBlaze

Now ages:

Tails: 14

Cream: 13

Knuckles: 18

Rouge: 17

Shadow: 18

Sonic: 16

Amy: 14

Silver: 15

Blaze: 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Miles 'Tails' Prower, Cream the Rabbit, Rouge the Bat or Knuckles the Echidna.


	2. A New Friend

In P.E…

"Ok kids today were doing running, everyone has to do 3 laps around the racecourse and remember. Your being timed." Said Coach Claudine, everyone got into their positions and awaited for the piercing sound of a whistle. A few seconds later they were off, in front was Shadow as he skated around the course passing everyone in an orange flash.

Shadow smirked as he finished in 0:05 seconds, all the girls admired Shadow and tried to make him catch his attention to them, Shadow watched the attempts from the corner of his eye. He was wearing a black jacket but was now wrapped around his hips; underneath it was a green top with black patches here and there, his usual skaters and his gloves with grey pants.

He waved to the girls which made them squeal and if you looked close enough you could see hearts in their eyes, all wanting Shadow pushing and shoving each other. "Good job class now, why don't we play some dodge ball!" said the coach enthusiastically not taking no for an answer, kids groaned and whined especially the girls making up excuses and what not.

On Shadow's team he had a lot of girls on his side which made him chuckle but stopped when Claudine looked his way, "Alright you know the drill now lets dodge." Said Coach before blowing the whistle which sent the kids running up and grabbing as many balls as they could to help them.

Shadow threw the balls at amazing speed and dodged them with the slightest of trouble weaving, ducking and throwing all resulted in his team winning. After P.E…

Shadow walked out of the gym calmly but no his peace could not stay as he heard the usual annoying voice of Sonic the Hedgehog, "Hey Shad how was P.E?" Sonic asked as though being a detective trying to solve a mystery or a puzzle "Why do you care Faker?" Shadow asked sighing and asking god why he made him meet Sonic.

"I was just wondering that's all well cya." And with that he was off going to annoy Knuckles or something, Shadow went to his locker and grabbed out a pen and his text book before walking down the hallway to his next class…Science. There in the middle of the class sat Rouge and Knuckles both preparing for their class, Rouge noticed Shadow and winked at him telling him to join the couple. But Shadow being the solo guy he is walked over and sat next to a purple cheetah, "Hi my names Jukie and you are?" Shadow was amazed of how pretty she was and not knowing him surprised him more. Jukie was wearing a white top with a blue butterfly pin in her purple hair with yellow highlights in them; she also wore blue shorts with a white belt, no gloves and yellow sneakers with green laces.

"Uh Shadow." He said looking at her beautiful blue eyes which was about to make him drool but he held it back and started to flirt with her, "So you new here?" Shadow asked facing her while the teacher setted up the flasks and chemicals. "Yep." She answered her eyes rooted to the desk.

"Not trying to be rude but, how old are you?" he asked waiting for an answer "18 you?" she answered then asked back to Shadow "18 too. So wanna hang out at lunch?" he asked struggling not to give anything away, her eyes shifted before she nodded at him then focused on to the desk letting silence fill the room as the teacher started the class.

At Lunch…

Shadow held his tray of food and looked around for a place to sit he turned the direction over to Jukie as she waved for him to come over, first hesitated 'with all those girls there one of them might make the first move on me' Shadow thought but still walked over and joined them.

"Hi Jukie, so who are your friends here?" Shadow asked the girls were winking, waving, smiling and talking to him at once as they blushed madly, "Well this is Kacie the Swallow, Celia the Rabbit, Bekka the Giraffe, Zoey the Cat and Lucy the Fox." She explained Shadow watched Lucy as she read her book silently not even talking or saying 'hi' but shrugged and pulled it aside.

Shadow stared at Jukie for the whole of lunch not even eating what was on his tray, it was as though he had left reality and gone into fantasy she talked and he listened she'd tell a joke and he smile. Something he had never felt before was thumping in his chest; he could feel it wanting to spring out and kiss her. But Kacie spotted this and started whispering into the girls ears around the whole table.

The bell rang and everyone left the tables and left their trays on the tables for the maid to clean up, Shadow smiled at Jukie as she whispered in his ear "See you at the milk bar 3:20pm." She joined her friends and left the shocked Shadow to show happiness that she wanted to meet him after school. "So you got a new admirer eh?" Rouge said smiling at the look on Shadows face; he bit his lip to think of something to say "Yep, guess so." Rouge laughed at Shadows answer both of them walked over to drama class which made Shadows smile disappear, he hated singing. Especially in front of people.

Authors note: Looks like Shadow has a crush on someone or his he playing her I wonder? Thanks guys I checked today and I've got 54 hits and 51 visitors, but I would really like at least one review but doesn't matter. This is chapter 2 so yeah I'm pretty happy of how this turned out; I wonder what Kacie said to the girls? Well you'll hopefully finds out soon.

Disclaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat and Knuckles the Echidna SEGA. Jukie the Cheetah, Kacie the Swallow, Celia the Rabbit, Zoey the Cat, Lucy the Fox and Coach Claudine AnntheHedgehog.


	3. Chemistry In People

Amy wrote down the chemicals they needed for biology as everyone one by one was called up to get their chemicals "Amelia Rose may you be as so kind to collect your chemicals." Amy blushed at how nicely Mr. Screwcher had pronounced her name. She dawdled up to his desk and grabbed the chemicals.

As Amy walked back a yellow echidna thought it would be funny if she tripped over and dropped the flasks, Amy swore to herself as they flew out of her hands she waited for the sound of glass but when she opened her eyes there stood a brown Hedgehog.

He was wearing a red and green short sleeve jacket with a yellow top underneath he wore white knee high shorts, black, red and blue colored runners which were done up he also wore blue fingerless gloves and his gold eyes searching for drops of liquid but none found.

"Thank you." Amy said as the brown Hedgehog placed the flasks on his table "Your welcome, my names Colic and you?" he asked showing an amazing smile it looked a bit like Sonics. Amy blushed at of how he had asked no one ever did, "Amelia Rose, but you can call me Amy for short." Amy replied showing her bubbly smile.

"I understand why they named you that." Colic said smiling, Amy was wearing a white long sleeved top but the sleeves at the end hanged down, she wore her same headband and gloves, purple leggings and white volley's with blue laces.

"Uh, would you like to join me?" Colic asked blushing a little "OK." Amy said still smiling as she joined her new friend. In the back of the room Sonic watched in disbelief as Amy helped Colic and Colic help her, both of them smiling and talking to each other their relationship growing closer and closer by the second. But what he didn't know was that Silver was watching him as he started to snicker. Sonic heard him and looked at his friend, Silver wore a white jacket which was undone a yellow top underneath, he wore his same gloves and shoes and white and red pants. "What." Sonic asked confused "Your *snicker* staring at *snicker* Amy." Silver said Sonic blushed embarrassed.

Sonic was wearing a blue hooded jacket with a white top underneath, his infamous sneakers and gloves still on and he wore green shorts. What Sonic was about to say would make Silver laugh harder "So what? I'm happy for her maybe she'll stop chasing me." Sonic said closing his eyes.

There was silence before Silver broke into a fit of laughter, this aggravated Sonic but smiled when Silver got the hiccups "Your *hiccup* lying I *hiccup* knew it *hiccup* you really like *hiccup* her. *Hiccup*" Silver said smiling.

Sonic thought for a minute 'Maybe Silver is right I have been acting kind of weird around Amy, wait what am I thinking? Man! I gotta cut down on the chilidogs." Sonic pushed his feelings for Amy as he started to put the chemicals together.

Authors note: Three chapters yeah! I'm so happy I really hope your all liking my stories, thanks for reviewing I hope to get some more that would be cool well anyway g2g back to school. I like school but I don't really mind P.E much ciao!

Disclaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog, Silver the Hedgehog Amy Rose SEGA. Colic the Hedgehog Mr. Screwcher AnntheHedgehog.


	4. Seed Of Pain

"C'mon freak, you can do better then that!" teased a red tiger he laughed as Tail's tried to get his backpack, tears formed in his eyes as he continued to run around in circles jumping and missing his bag from the tiger and his mates.

Tail's continued to try ignoring their mean words as he failed at getting it back, "Aw what's the matter? You want your girly bag back well why don't we give it back eh crybaby?" mocked the tiger as a green shark grabbed Tails and put him against the brick wall.

"Puny freak! You don't belong in this school." The shark spat as he threw Tails down on the ground causing Tails to hurt his ribs as he whimpered in pain to the force.

Tail's vision was getting blurry as he was kicked by the shark and a blue albatross, while the red tiger looked through Miles bag pulling out books for subjects like: Science, Gym, Mechanics, Flora and Fauna [for a project] and Writing/Reading.

"Please *cough* stop I *choke* just wanna go to class." Tails mumbled in pain using up nearly all of his energy, his stomach growled he hadn't been able to eat since they flushed his food down the toilet. But they took no notice of his health as the tiger found something, very special or close to him.

He pulled out a container and in it rested a seed, a plain simple seed. [Sonic X has come back to haunt me] "What's this?" questioned the confused tiger he walked over to the starving kitsune and asked him what it was.

"It's a seed of my best friend please leave her alone." Miles pleaded asking the tiger to be careful with it "Hm let me think about it…NO!" the tiger dropped the container as it collided to the floor shattering into tiny pieces. Tails stared at the shattered glass which broke his golden heart as he shuffled over and grabbed the seed staring at it making sure she was OK, "Cosmo…Are you *splutter* alright?" Tails asked concerned about his long lost friend, "Hey guys he even gave that worthless seed a name." the red tiger had done it.

Tails stood up letting his anger take over the seed still in his hand as a dark aura surrounded him, his whole body turned into a coal black, his handsome teal blue eyes disappearing and leaving only white. A loud screamed left his mouth before he knocked over the red tigers two mates.

"Cosmo is NOT worthless, you are! Got it!" the tiger nodded as he tried to escape from the kitsune's grasp, "Tails! What are you doing!" Tails turned his head to see Cream standing there with Sonic. Tails calmed down and turned back to normal, falling to his knees sobbing.

Sonic told them to leave him alone while Cream tried to figure out what happened, "T-They hurt Cos-Cosmo and me. I couldn't help it." Tails said breaking down his vision was getting fuzzy; Sonic looked at his brother to see bruises and a few scars.

Sonic did something he had never done to Tails he embraced him into a hug and hushed him "Don't worry, your gonna be alright OK bud? Now where's that smile?" Sonic said as he ruffled up Tails hair showing his cocky smile to him. Tails looked up at his big brother and smiled wiping away his tears and standing up before falling again like a newborn fawn. [Bambi is such a good movie I cried, jokes!]

"The bell rang as Sonic walked Tails and Cream to their next class an arm around Tails talking to him and cheering him up "Well Cya lil bro, bye Cream!" Sonic said running of and watched as Tails into class with Cream smiling once again.

###################################################

Authors note: Hey guys. Man that was intense I was asking myself what was going to happen, oh and that was a little bit of Sonails now wasn't it? Poor Tails I'm sorry I didn't mean to, please forgive me! =[

Tails: Don't worry 'bout it Ann I'm fine now.

Ann: *Phew* I was worried you'd still hate me. [Smosh reference] Hey is pepperoni OK?

Sonic: Yeah but dude don't get the mayonnaise this time, that was gross!

Ann: *puts coupon and scissors down* But mayonnaise is the best part!

Sonic: Sh Sh Sh Sh...Sh!

Reporter: There've been wide spread reports about a zombie outbreak, residents are being urged to stay inside and to take extreme precautions.

Sonic and Ann: *both look at each other with horrified looks*

Disclaimer: AnntheHedgehog DOES NOT OWN: line from Pizza Zombies or . Sonic the Hedgehog, Cream the Rabbit or Miles 'Tails' Prower Cosmo the Seedrian SEGA. Red tiger, Blue Albatross and the green Shark AnntheHedgehog.


	5. Paranoid Wednesday

Knuckles fiddled with a pencil waiting for the bell to go, it was Wednesday which Knuckles thought was the worst day of the week. He didn't know why but he was always paranoid on this day, he couldn't sit still or even make a conversation.

'Brrriiinng' Knuckles sighed in relief as the teacher dismissed them he wanted school to finish quick so he could barricade himself in his room as though the apocalypse was happening, "Hey Knuckie" oh great was what Knuckles thought as he faced his girlfriend Rouge she was smiling at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

They both kissed before breaking waiting for Coach Claudine to pass, "How are you?" Rouge asked Knuckles thought that was a horrible question but he kept calm and answered as nice as he could. "Alright Rouge what about you? Miss me?" Knuckles asked placing her hand on his muzzle.

"Wonderful, now why don't we get out of here and you can help me pick a dress for the prom." Rouge said laughing as Knuckles smile faded, "OK." Knuckles said sounding bored no wait; he knew he was going to be bored.

At the Mall…

"Yep that's the one." Knuckles said pointing at the dress Rouge was wearing: It was orange with crystals on top of the sleeves and blue knitted wool to make the shapes of waves crashing into each other, a red necklace around her neck with a big blue Sapphire in the middle, orange heels and matching earrings to go with it.

"You have a nice sense of fashion there Knuckie, I like it." Rouge said winking at him walking back into the changing room and coming out wearing, a green tank top with blue tight jeans with pink Nike shoes and a black diva bag around her shoulder. Knuckles grinned as they walked to the cash register arm-in-arm Knuckles paid while Rouge carried the bags and kept on browsing, now if you're a guy with a girlfriend who loves shopping you would be thinking Knuckles is screaming his head off inside and begging to go home. But Knuckles doesn't mind, it keeps him occupied also happy, very happy.

"I'm hungry lets go get some food." Rouge said looking up at Knuckles his stomach rumbled as though agreeing with her; she giggled and grabbed some muscle smiling at how much bulk there was. "Alright what do you want?" Knuckles asked trying to ignore his stomach.

"What 'bout Chinese haven't had Sushi in a while." Rouge suggested as the arrived to the food court "Anyway there are not that many people there." Knuckles looked and barely there was anyone. "Alright Chinese it is." Knuckles said loosening his belt by three notches and walked over ready for a little bit of a stomach after that.

Authors note: Hi sorry haven't updated in a few days been busy back to school, I'm actually excited Mum woke me up at 8:20 this morning [no enthusiasm] Whop-dee-doo!

Knuckles: Aw I'm stuffed that's it no more.

Rouge: You look cute with a stomach Knuckles.

Knuckles: Thank you. *falls asleep*

Disclaimer: Knuckles the Echidna, Rouge the Bat Sega. Coach Claudine AnntheHedgehog.


	6. Prom, Students and Food

"That's the one." Said Blaze as she looked at Amy, she was wearing a lime green knee high dress which had small circles in the middle of each sleeve, white stilettos with a yellow-ish orange gemstone in the middle.

"I agree with her green really is good with pink." explained Rouge as she started to mess with her hair tying it up with a brown clip, strands from her hair as Amy squirmed trying to break free. "It's just a dress guys no need to run into conclusions." Amy finally ran over and pulled a rack of clothes in front of her.

"But I'll buy the dress on one condition… you guys stop ruining my quills, OK?" Amy said taking out the clip and borrowing a brush from Rouge's make-up purse, Rouge placed a finger on her chin thinking over the price to pay "Fine, but your hair better be spectacular when we arrive for the prom." Rouge whined crossing her arms and doing a loud 'Humph' before snatching the brush away from Amy.

"Well we all have our dresses let's go pay up." Cream was trying to change the subject Amy thanked her at the counter and paid for the dress, "I'm starving lets go meet up with the guys and have lunch, I'm really in the mood for Subway right about know." Blaze said as though she was telling a waiter what she wanted in a mannerly fashion.

The others agreed as the marched off with a hungry Blaze, chirpy Cream, a disappointed Rouge and a glad Amy.

At the food court…

"Man girls these days can't even get to lunch on time." Silver said tapping his watch making sure it said the right time, "Speak of the devil." Shadow pointed in the direction the girls were and waved to catch their attention. "Hi Amy." Said Colic as the girls joined them, "Oh hi Colic nice to see you. Hi Sonic!" Amy said doing a bear hug to Sonic making him choke on his slushy and feeling it run up his nose, "Amy can't *huff* breath here." Sonic said everything becoming a blur "Woops! Sorry Sonic." Amy said blushing as she let go of the dazed Hedgehog showing an 'I didn't mean to' face.

"Well let's get some lunch now shall we." Jukie chimed in as she joined the group, making Shadows day a whole lot better his ears perking up to the sound of her voice. "No thanks I and Rouge just had Chinese and I'll tell ya I'm stuffed." Knuckles commented before letting out a huge burp making everyone laugh, Knuckles flushed a little before grabbing his stomach as though scowling at it for making him burp.

After lunch…

Everyone got up stretching and grabbing their bags ready to go home, Sonic [of course] was the first to go with Tails right behind him waving goodbye to Cream. Then was Blaze who left with Silver and handed Rouge the clip she had given her for today, Rouge and Knuckles both hand in hand walked out Rouge rubbing Knuckles stomach laughing and giggling at each other.

"Amy?" Colic scratched the back of his head running his hands through his messy quills, "Yes Colic? Is something wrong?" Amy tilted her head, looked at him her jade green eyes curious about what was wrong. "I was wondering if… you would like to, walk home with me." Colic questioned looking down messing with a brown bag.

"I'd love to." Amy said smiling this relieved Colic as both of them left talking about the prom and what they could not wait for that just left Shadow and Jukie. "So, want to walk home together?" Jukie asked smiling like an idiot. Shadow nodded as they walked out of the busy plaza not making a sound.

Authors note: Hi guy's 6th chapter yay! Well not much to say nice dress eh? Well cya.

Disclaimer: I do not own Amy Rose, Shadow the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog, Silver the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna, Blaze the Cat, Rouge the Bat or Cream the Rabbit Sega. Jukie the Cheetah and Colic the Hedgehog AnntheHedgehog.


	7. Revealing Under The Discoball

Saturday 5:30pm….

"I hope I'm not too early." Sonic thought aloud as he walk into the gym, the room had a big sign hanged in the middle which said: 'Prom Night!' in shades of gold, green, red, indigo and blue. Tables were setted up making a circle in the gym; each had a table cloth [white] with a vase full of dandelions in the middle.

Sonic grinned as he saw a few people there; most of them were from the chess team or basketball. Sonic walked over to his friends and winked at a group of girls as he passed by, their hearts melting, and "Hey true blue! Good to see you, how've ya been?" asked Larry a pink armadillo. He was the most social in the whole team; [except for Sonic] "I'm good thanks, so you guys got dates for tonight?" Sonic asked quizzically making some of the people on his team blush.

"Uh… Well sort of, uh kinda. Well no." all of them made up excuses like: She couldn't come, was sick or they dropped them for no reason. Sonic laughed at their expressions and rubbed a finger under his nose, "What about you?" shot back Larry looking furious at Sonics cockiness.

This stumped Sonic but he said it plain and simple "Nope." He walked off and left his teammates to go and get some punch, [this kinda of juice, I think] Sonic hummed to himself as he poured the purple liquid into a glass "Hello Faker." 'my day just got a whole lot better' Sonic thought looking pleased with himself keeping a smug look on his face ready to say something smart back.

But stopped in when he saw Jukie with him she was wearing a white dress it stopped at the beginning of her feet, a yellow Sapphire in crested on the chest part of her dress, she wore white heels in the middle and her hair let down loose with a green headband. "Hi Sonic you look good." Jukie greeted not noticing Sonics shocked face "H-Hi so you two are dating for ever?" Sonic asked stuttering putting a smirk on Shadows face giving him an 'I wish' look "No we are just together for the night." Shadow admitted sighing in disappointment.

6:18pm…

Soon Knuckles, Rouge, Amy, Colic, Silver, Blaze, Cream and Tails all arrived meeting up with Sonic, Shadow and Jukie [which the other girls had dragged her off. "Colic you're with Rose tonight eh?" Shadow asked curious about them two, "Sadly no I just picked her up." Colic answered also a bit disappointed about not being Amy's dance partner for tonight "That must really suck!" Tails added which didn't help at all.

"Lets turn the heat down and spread the love people!" shouted a brown dog through the microphone his voice bouncing of the walls able to be heard by the whole street, he then put on 'Because Of You' by Ne-yo. Everyone walked in the middle and grabbed their partners.

All of them starting to do the waltz, Sonic and Amy were paired up, Knuckles and Rouge, Shadow and Jukie also Cream and Tails.

With Cream and Tails…

"You're a great dancer for beginner Tails." Commented Cream as they danced to the beat, Tails felt so free and calm now he knew how Sonic felt when he ran 'relaxed' he thought as Cream twirled. "Cream?" Tails said pulling Cream closer to him, "Yes Tails is something wrong?" Cream asked not wanting the song to end.

"No of course not it's just…" Tails bit his lip thinking of how to say how he felt about Cream "Cream, ever since Cosmo died you've been there always comforting me, making me forget the pain mending my heart." He was sweating now "Cream I then realized that I was feeling emotions for you like I was to Cosmo." Tails checked to make sure Cream was following and still able to understand what he was saying "Cream what I'm explaining is. I love you." Tails finished waiting to be rejected by her or her disappearing out of his life.

But the opposite happened Cream slowly started to smile, she pulled him closer until their noses were next to each other and well… you know the rest, they kissed. Tails held a firm grip on Cream to make the kiss last longer, hoping nothing bad would happen right after revealing his feelings to her, which did not happen.

Authors note: Yay Cream and Tails are finally together, and do you know what that means? *grins* Lets partay!

Disclaimer: all characters [except Jukie, Larry, Colic and the brown dog] belong to Sega.


	8. A Shadow Can Always Be Loved

With Shadow and Jukie…

Shadow looked down at Jukie and smiled, her eyes were closed and she was lost in another world. Shadow thought this was his chance, "Hey Jukie! You awake?" Shadow asked as Jukie's eye lids fluttered open as her cheeks went red of embarrassment. "Uh, sorry just your so warm." She complemented rubbing her nose against his chest fur.

"Thank you." Shadow said showing a pleasant smile as both of them brushed passed Tails & Cream both eyes locked to one another's, "They seem like a nice couple." Jukie said eying the fox and rabbit. Like a dog watching a bone waiting to be able to catch it with one single leap.

Shadow liked her enthusiasm and of how she didn't care what people thought of her but thought of herself as 'unique', "Ouch!" yelped Shadow as Jukie pressed her heel onto his foot which made her lose train of thought and apologize to the ultimate life-form.

"Oh Shadow I'm so sorry I was well you know I'm really sorry please forgive me you're the nicest guy I've met and I need to tell you something!" that surprised Shadow as he stopped wincing and looked straight into Jukies eyes he never realized of how much sweetness there was in them.

"Me too Jukie, but you first." Shadow gestured as he awaited for her to tell him whatever she was going to say watching her body language she was nervous, "Don't worry I won't mind you can tell me anything remember that." Shadow reminded calming her a bit as she gained her voice again.

"Well Shadow ever since I met you I've felt really weird around you like I was able to open up more I mean I'm usually the one hiding' in the corner to shy to say anything. But now it's like you gave me my voice and I was able to be more confident and not afraid what to say." Shadow took this all in and nodded to signal that he understood and to keep going. "Shadow the Hedgehog *gulp* I love you." Jukie yelled at the top of her lungs, squinting her eyes shut.

Shadow at first thought he was maybe dreaming or even imagining things "Wait did you just say you love me?" Shadow asked just to make sure he was hearing correctly Jukie nodded and Shadow smiled. He pulled her close and pressed his lips against hers Jukies eyes calmed as they went deeper into the kiss.

Authors note: Just one more chapter and then I can start my other story My Hell I can't wait! *claps like a 5 year old and gets hit on the head by Sonic who gets hit by Shadow*

Disclaimer: Shadow the Hedgehog, Miles 'Tails' Prower, Cream the Rabbit Sega. Jukie the Cheetah AnntheHedgehog.


	9. End Of Another Year

With Sonic and Amy…

"Sonic no, ow you go *flinch* left then right, left then right." Amy tried to explain to Sonic because he was going to fast which was going to give Amy's feet bruises, "Well why don't you deal with being the fastest thing alive." Sonic shot back trying to defend his reputation.

Sonic really liked Amy's voice, he thought it sounded like the jewelry boxes with the calming music which is what she was a little ballerina. His sister Sonia once had one of these jewelry boxes of her own with a little ballerina inside.

Sonic also thought Amy was graceful and a bit of a daredevil, "Amy… could you maybe teach me?" Sonic asked a little embarrassed Amy smiled and nodded her head which lifted up the mood from a feud to a class. Soon Sonic got the hang of it was nearly as graceful as Amy.

"This is so much fun! Amy where did you learn how to dance?" Sonic asked really getting into it "Well my mum taught me, she taught me how to tap dance, ballet, the tango, waltz and a little bit of hip hop from my dad." Amy explained pretty surprise of how much Sonic wanted to know all because of a dance.

"Well I could teach you hip hop sometime maybe if you're free?" Sonic suggested smiling at Amy "And I could teach you other ones." Amy said understanding where Sonic was going, "Okay Sonikku." Amy agreed smiling, that was it Sonic couldn't take it his emotions for Amy boiled over as he pulled Amy close to her.

He then said in a small whisper "Amy when I first met you I thought we were just going to be friends but as we continued being friends my feelings for you grew stronger, I was to shy to reveal my feelings so I ran away from you. I'm sorry if I've hurt your feelings or broken your heart but I didn't think it was the right time please forgive me, I love you and I want to be together with you… Forever." Sonic said before forcing Amy to kiss him they embraced before the others joined them, Amy was smiling at Sonic their eyes locked.

Soon all of them walked out of the gym all of them happy to get things they wanted to say off their chests. The year had ended but when another year came it was gonna be more intense then ever, at Emerald High.

Authors note: Mission completed, I finished my second story yay! Well I hoped everyone liked it AnntheHedgehog will be back shortly with My Hell.

Disclaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose, Sonia the Hedgehog Sega. AnntheHedgehog owns the story.


End file.
